In the present art, flexible tape, cord, rope, chain or the like is used to tie down loads. Accordingly, throughout this specification (including the claims) we use the term “tape” to include flexible tape, cord, rope, chain and the like that is suitable for tying loads and the like.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate methods and apparatus by which loads are currently restrained during transport.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view through a load 1 that is being carried on a flat-bed 2 of a transportation vehicle. The load 1 is being restrained against movement by a restraint 3. In the drawing, the direction normal to the plane of the paper is the fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle and so also of movement of the vehicle. The restraint 3 is generally either tape or the like formed from synthetic material, or chain. The restraint 3 is anchored at opposite anchor points 4 at extremities of the flat-bed 2 and stretched taut over the load 1 in an attempt to restrain that load both laterally and longitudinally. It will however be appreciated that, depending on, among other things:                the mass of the load 1;        the amount of friction between the load 1 and the flat-bed 2; and        the amount of friction between the load 1 and the restraint 3,        
the load 1 may be prone to fore-and-aft movement on acceleration or braking of the vehicle and to sideways sway on cornering.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view through loads 6, 7, 8 and 9 that similarly are being carried on a flat-bed 2 of a transportation vehicle and which are being similarly restrained. In this case, to more reliably secure the loads 6, 7, 8 and 9, three restraints 11, 12 and 13 are used. The restraints 11, 12 and 13 are tape, chain or the like. The restraint 11 is anchored at point 4 at one edge of the flat-bed 2 and passes once around the adjacent load items 6 and 7. Similarly, the restraint 12 is anchored at the opposite point 4 of the flat-bed 2 and passes once around the adjacent load items 8 and 9. It will be appreciated that the restraints 11 and 12 operate to restrain load items 6, 7, 8 and 9 from moving towards the centre-line of the flat-bed 2 as well as (to some extent) contributing to preventing fore-and-aft movement of the load items 6, 7, 8 and 9. To more effectively restrain the load items 6, 7, 8 and 9 in general and to prevent their movement towards lateral edges of the flat-bed 2, a further restraint 13 is anchored at points 4 and passes over each of those load items. It will be appreciated that the restraint 13 can be secured in place only after the items 6, 7, 8 and 9 have been placed on the flat-bed 2. It will also be appreciated that, in the situation where various ones of load items 6, 7, 8 and 9 are to be delivered to different locations, it will be necessary to release and re-fix at least two of the restraints 11, 12 and 13 at at least one of those delivery locations.